


Anders Alone

by Fenchurch87



Series: Tales of Kirkwall (and Beyond) [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pining, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Anders stops off in a tavern on his way to Weisshaupt and thinks about Hawke. A rather smushy companion piece to Champion. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	Anders Alone

 

_Oh, sing her a song, she's the Champion_

_Sing her a song tonight_

_Well, we live in a world full of misery_

_But Hawke's here to make it alright_

From his seat at the back of the tavern, Anders Hawke smiled and cheered with the rest. _That's my wife you're singing about!_ he thought, feeling as though his heart would burst with love and pride. He watched the bard play a few last chords on his lute and take a flamboyant bow, to thunderous applause.

Hawke must have passed through Churneau while making her own way to Weisshaupt. Had she stopped at this very tavern and heard the song that she hated so much? _That's not what happened!_ Anders could almost hear her voice in his ear. _Why is he singing about me, anyway? I'm no bloody hero!_ He shook his head and chuckled softly to himself. _Sorry love, but you are a hero. Whether you think so or not._

He took one last sip of beer and carefully wrapped the remains of his chicken pie in a napkin before leaving the bar and walking up the stairs. It was getting late, and he wanted to be up early the next morning. _Still so far to go._

“I'm back!” he called as he entered the room. Ser Purr-a-lot briefly looked up from his pile of blankets in the corner, yawned, and closed his eyes again. “You haven't moved, have you? Lazy thing! Here, I brought you some dinner.” Anders placed the pie on the floor. The smell of food finally roused the cat from his slumber. He trotted across the room and was soon gobbling down the pieces of chicken.

With Ser Purr-a-lot taken care of, Anders sat down on the bed and took out Hawke's letter from Skyhold. He must have read it hundreds of times by now. He thought he could probably recite the whole thing by heart, but he still read it at least once a day. It helped him feel close to her. The letter was very _Hawke_. She had clearly written it in a hurry, scribbling down thoughts as soon as they occurred to her, jumping from the Inquisitor's views on mage freedom, to Cullen Rutherford's backside, to what he should do if something happened to her. He could barely read those lines, even now, knowing that she was safe.

He stifled a yawn. _Time to sleep._ He let down his hair and undressed, leaving his clothes in a pile at the foot of the bed. He could feel Hawke's Sacred Heart amulet next to his skin. He briefly touched it to his lips, and then got into bed. He should have grown used to sleeping alone during the months since Hawke had left, but he hadn't. Every bed felt cold and lonely without her. He had got into the habit of hugging himself before he fell asleep, imagining that it was her embracing him instead. Slightly pathetic perhaps, but it made him feel better. _Not long to go now._ Just a few more weeks, and then he would truly feel her arms around him again. And with that comforting thought, Anders Hawke drifted off to sleep.

 

 


End file.
